


strange charm

by meowcosm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, F/F, Lingerie, Modern AU, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Tender Sex, bottom Hapi, top Constance von Nuvelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27056260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcosm/pseuds/meowcosm
Summary: Looking for fun in their long-term relationship, Hapi and Constance try on some new getup.For Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: kinktober 2020





	strange charm

**Author's Note:**

> wheheheheh i love. hapistance. and i cannot write them as anything but very silly while they are horny, because they are clc (clown loving clown) romance

Hapi’s shirt is long-sleeved, yet it covers nothing below the bust, as if someone had simply forgotten to make the latter half of it. It’s no different from an ordinary sleep-shirt save for that simple fact; and Constance can’t begin to rationalize the light-headedness kindled by seeing Hapi lounging in nothing but that shirt and a simple pair of elastic-waist shorts. She’s wearing _lingerie_ herself, for the Goddess’ sake. 

Yet the insatiable instinct to play with it, and to admire Hapi’s form in the otherwise unremarkable garment, is one that remains regardless of her attempts to quell it. 

Gently, her hands trace upwards against the flat plane of Hapi’s stomach. They slip without commotion underneath the soft cotton before coming to rest underneath it, firmly planted on Hapi’s breasts. 

Constance looks down at Hapi, still leaning against the heart-shaped red chiffon pillow she’d bought as the previous years’ anniversary gift. In anyone else's eyes, she knows she’d read disinterest in the expression that gazes back at her from where she’s kneeling between her lovers’ legs. But this is Hapi- and Constance knows that. She reads her interest not in her face, but in the way her thighs twitch against her own, and how her heart beats rabbit-quick when Constance pinches her forefingers around the sensitive protrusions of her breasts. 

She moves a thigh inwards, to the inner crook of Hapi’s sprawled legs, so as to rub against Hapi’s pleasure. The tension of the fabric- form-fitting, interwoven cloth- against her pussy sends her eyes rolling backwards in her head, deceptively close to the impish frustration that Hapi might express any other day. It’s the parting of her lips, gentle and wisp-light, which tells Constance everything she needs to know, which prompts her to grind deeper, _further_ , against Hapi’s slit. 

All the while, Constance’s eyes still refuse to move from where they rest on Hapi’s bust, a lingering late-winter snowfall refusing to shift from where it lands.

Once Hapi finishes riding out the initial sensation, Constance bites her bottom lip, tracing the base of her breasts gently before slipping her fingers around the dark and sensitive buds once more. Hapi jolts, and squirms with a pleasure that only intensifies when Constance ruts against her once more. Shaky breaths and wanton sighs spit carefree from her mouth, uncovered as Constance continues to work at her decisively, parting and touching her as if she’s the only thing that’s real, the only thing that _matters_ at all. Her neck arches back against the crimson pillow, exposing the soft skin of her neck, and Constance dives forward to bite tender kisses into the exposed flesh, just soft enough to prevent dark bruises blossoming across her skin the next morning. 

The neckline of her shirt dips downwards, and Constance finds herself following the trail of Hapi’s thin collarbone down to the dip between the bottom of her neck and the beginning of her chest, rising and falling in time with Constance’s sensual touches. Soon enough, she kisses hungrily around the scooped hem of the garment, her hunger more evident and her face less bashful at the sight of Hapi baring so much of her smooth, warm skin. Her upper thigh, slim and trembling with her own pleasure, still presses up against where the barest layer of fabric obscures Hapi’s entrance, and each shuddering movement works against Hapi as she lays pinned beneath Constance’s ungainly, desiring embrace. 

“C-coco… Are you actually going to come and fuck me, or are you just going to keep touching my tits?” 

Despite everything, the slight vulgarity of Hapi’s words causes a blush to bloom across Constance’s face, though hardly visible in the low light. 

“I-I do not want to rush this, Hapi. But if you should like me to go faster, then-”

“Mmhn.” Hapi groans, sliding up against the pillows that prop her up as she lies on the bed. “You’re tempting me. I kinda hoped all that fancy getup would make you a little more… _dominant_. Like in really, really trashy erotica that’s like, for middle aged women.”

“And it is not…?” Constance murmurs, still and quizzical. 

Hapi, tentatively, shakes her head. 

“You look like a deer in the headlights. It’s cute, though.”

“O-oh.” Constance stammers, drawing her hands away from Hapi’s breasts. “I am afraid I might be getting too caught in the moment. I find myself quite easily distracted when you are… _like this_.”

Hapi coos, a soft _awwwww_ , before pressing a kiss to Constance’s cheek. Her doing so only worsens Constance’s blush, a wildfire beginning across the soft pallor of her face. 

“If it’s too much-” 

“Nonsense.” Constance interrupts, though floundering and only half put-together. “If you wish for me to take charge, then I, Constance von Nuvelle, shall rise to the challenge!”

“...Great.” Hapi sighs- though she doesn’t finish before Constance doffs her of her shirt, and begins to roll her sleepshorts down her thighs with her knee. Her disengagement morphs quickly into an eager grin as Constance traces the skin she exposes with her fingers and her tongue, the sharp outlines of her nimble features defined by the trappings of the violet lace garters and bracelets she’s wearing. She retreats; albeit only briefly, and to situate herself between the vice of Hapi’s thighs. Her tongue waggles impishly, and Hapi reaches out to wind locks of long hair around her bark-scraped knuckles, forever examining her lover’s embellishments from above. 

“Didn’t expect you to actually do it. Not this quick, at least.” grunts Hapi, though her tone is far from discontented or mocking. 

Constance bites her lip; and holds her tongue.

“You look fancy.” Hapi observes. “It’s fun, playing dress-up with you. You enjoy it, too.”

Impatient, Constance nuzzles between Hapi’s thighs, close enough to kiss at her clit. 

“Oh.” she mutters. “Taking charge. I thought I asked you about something.”

As if to free her from a restraint; one akin to the pinched bindings and delicate metal buckles holding Constance’s other trappings together, Hapi gently unwinds the long tress of Constance’s hair still woven around her idle fingers. In reciprocation, Constance leans forward, everything but her tongue pressing anticipatorily to Hapi’s gentle heat. 

“Good girl.” Hapi murmurs, her long, captured strand falling like a drape across Constance’s wistful gaze. Her lover’s head bucks downwards, her tongue sweeping tentatively against the soft and tender entrance, leaving Hapi shivering at the brisk sensation. 

“Go on.”

Constance hardly needs the encouragement. Lips parted, she dives inside with her tongue, tasting the warmth of Hapi’s fluid on her tongue as she does. Her movements are gentle at first, though they build in intensity as Hapi twitches around the pulsing sensations from below, filling Constance with greater urgency and enthusiasm each time. Hapi’s hands gravitate upwards, away from Constance’s shoulders and towards her breasts, eventually coming to cup them, bare nipples pinched between her fingers. Her breathing comes faster at the sensation of friction mixing with Constance’s tongue pressing inside of her, almost to the point of her shaking, voiceless save for her directionless moans. 

“Mmmh… Ah, Coco, you’re- deeper, please. Please, I want-”

Constance’s tongue darts out of Hapi’s entrance, and she sweeps it gently over her clit. Though not intended to silence her, it works Hapi into a great and breath-stealing moan, near-liquid beneath Constance’s touch. Unwilling to let the beautiful sound of her pleasure go, Constance begins to suck on the swollen nub of flesh, its tender surroundings pushed back by her fingers as her lips embrace the sweet wetness. Hapi practically shrieks, her legs pressing vice-like around Constance’s neck, half-lidded eyes all but glazing over as the wave crashes over her. 

“F-fuuuuuuck, nhnnhn, s-shit, y-you… _Coco_. Coco!” 

Her lover’s pet name becomes the last coherent thing that Hapi can utter as the embrace overtakes her, first in shards then all at once. Hapi tastes copper underneath her tongue as she bites down hard enough on her bottom lip to draw a weak stream of blood, mingling with the lazy, pleasured drool gathering inside of her mouth. 

Constance, meanwhile, tastes Hapi’s pleasure on her tongue as she pulls gently backwards, careful not to break the sensation before Hapi’s climax fully concludes. The saltiness hardly bothers her- not when it’s Hapi, the one most beloved to her, who tastes just like the sea. 

“Good… good girl, Coco. Pretty girl… all dressed up.” Hapi gurgles, a minute or so away from her climax, hand idly drifting down to rest on the crook of Constance’s neck. Her fingers slip beneath the fine lace of her choker, gently tracing the jugular, and Constance flushes. 

“I was good, then?” 

“Yeah.” Hapi sighs, chilled-out and stretched. “All good and pretty for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading! 
> 
> @meowcosm on twt, kudos/comments appreciated


End file.
